Every rose has it's thorn
by Nasder
Summary: SasuSaku Después de 6 años de haberse ido Sasuke Uchiha regresa a Konoha por el recuerdo de las últimas palabras que escuchó de Sakura antes de marcharse y para reestablecer su clan, lo que no sabe es que desde su ausencia muchas cosas han cambiado... in
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado ya casi 6 años desde que Sasuke se había ido de Konoha, había acabado con Orochimaru, los de Akatsuki no estaban ya más y principalmente su venganza hacia Itachi se había consumado. Después de haber estado aislado durante algunos años para aclarar sus prioridades llegó el momento en que era tiempo de regresar a su antiguo hogar...

_**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE KONOHA**_

Kakashi sensei Kakashi sensei!! - gritaba un muchacho rubio y alto de ojos azules de unos 20 años - espere un momento

Como siempre, eres demasiado lento Naruto - decía el sensei quien físicamente no había cambiado nada desde que Naruto lo había conocido

Ahhh usted también sería lento si tuviera que cargar todo esto!!! - señalaba el montón de pergaminos que llevaba en los brazos

Hmm tal vez... pero nunca lo sabremos ya que cargarlos... es trabajo tuyo

Ahhhh ya verá algún día lo haré cargar esto y más - decía naruto con llamas en los ojos mientras Kakashi lo ignoraba y seguía caminando

Deja de fantasear y date prisa Naruto, seguramente el resto del equipo ya está ahí y... - el sensei fue interrumpido por los gritos del rubio quien en menos de un segundo se había marchado tan rápido que el sensei sólo le vió el polvo - vaya no ha cambiado nada

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar Sakura y Sai esperaban la llegada del rubio y su sensei**

Lo de ser impuntual lo creo de Kakashi-sensei pero de Naruto... pasan mucho tiempo juntos últimamente - decía una molesta pelirosa que se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol mientras Sai le sonreía

Perdón por la demora, creo que nos retrasamos un poco - decía Kakashi quien había aparecido de la nada sentado en una rama del árbol

Con usted siempre es lo mismo sensei!! pero... dónde está Na... - Sakura se vio interrumpida por la repentina llegada de un alterado Naruto

Porqué tan tarde Naruto?

Y TODAVÍA LO PREGUNTAAAA SENSEI - chillaba Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos - TUVE QUE REGRESARME A RECOGER LOS PERGAMINOS QUE TIRÉ

Y a qué se debe esta reunión - preguntó Sai sentado cerca de Sakura

Bien... lo explicaré de la manera más corta. En los últimos días se ha visto a unos ninjas sospechosos por los alrededores de algunas aldeas, no sabemos de dónde vienen ni quién los envía o si pueden pertenecer a un grupo, pero pensamos que podrían tratar de robar los secretos de las aldeas para su beneficio además de que son muy poderosos, es por eso que la Hokage ha encargado aumentar la vigilancia tanto dentro como fuera de Konoha para evitar cualquier problema, otros grupos han sido encargados para rastrear cualquier suceso extraño por los alrederores de la aldea y... - el sensei se vió interrumpido por el rubio quien estaba muy emocionado

Siii siii al fin una misión importante!!

Eh bueno con respecto a eso a este equipo le ha sido asignado estar vigilando dentro de la aldea a cualquier individuo sospechoso...

Ahhh no es justo, eso suena tan aburrido!!

Naruto deja de interrumpir quieres - decía la pelirosa quien comenzaba a desdesperarse

En qué me quedé... ah sí, Naruto los pergaminos - inmediatamente el ojiazul le pasó el montón de pergaminos que cargaba - bien mientras realizan su tarea van a estudiar estos pergaminos por cualquier cosa, cómo le vayan a hacer... no lo sé

Y qué harás mientras Kakashi - interrumpió Sai

Mmmm digamos que tengo otros asuntos que atender fuera de aquí así que para mi regreso las técnicas en esos pergaminos tienen que estar perfeccionadas... entendido - el sensei volteó a ver a Naruto

Ahh eso será cosa fácil

Bueno yo me retiro - y Kakashi desapareció en un parpadeo dejando a los 3 muchachos un tanto pensativos

Contamos con muy poca información y se va así como así - repetía una indignada Sakura

No me digas que aún necesitas que tu sensei te diga cómo hacer las cosas - ló único que Sai pudo recibir por parte de Sakura fue una mirada asesina y un coscorrón

No es eso... es sólo que... tengo un extraño presentimiento

No te preocupes Sakura, todo saldrá bien

N-naruto - susurraba una sorprendida Sakura - sí, claro...

Bueno lo mejor será que nos separemos para comenzar con la tarea que nos han asignado y más tarde nos reunimos aquí mismo para ver qué hacemos con los pergaminos

Mmm está bien, lo que dice el cara de muerto me parece bien

NA-RU-TO deja de ser TAN irrespetuoso

Sa-sakura no te enojes... bueno ya me voy - dicho esto el ojiazul desapareció dejando a Sai y a la pelirosa a solas

Ese Naruto, nunca cambia...

Iré a dejar los pergaminos a un lugar seguro

Oh, claro Sai

Bien, nos vemos más tarde... Sakura - y al igual que el rubio Sai desapareció dejando a Sakura sola

Será mejor que también me ponga a trabajar - decía la pelirosa mientras se marchaba caminando tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que alguien había observado todo lo anterior oculto en un árbol

[ Como han cambiado... ]

**Más tarde ese mismo día **

Uahhh al fin, pensé que este día jamás terminaría - bostezaba un cansado Naruto

Pero la noche apenas comienza y recuerda que también tenemos que vigilar de noche

Ya lo sé Sakura-chan... es este el lugar donde dijo Sai que nos teníamos que ver... no?

Ehh sí, mira allá está - decía esto mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a Sai quien de inmediato se la correspondió

[ hmp ]

Creo que lo mejor será repartirnos los pergaminos ya que no creo que podamos estudiarlos juntos

Es cierto Sakura, eres inteligente - para este comentario que hizo Sai la pelirosa se sonrojó un poco mientras Naruto hacía una rabieta

Bueno ya basta de esos comentarios yo me llevo estos pergaminos

Estás seguro Naruto de que no son muchos para ti?

Claro que no - el rubio le dirigía una mirada asesina a Sai

En ese caso yo me llevo estos - al acto Sakura agarró algunos - lo mejor será estudiarlos en los ratos libres

Tienes razón Sakura-chan - decía un sonriente Naruto - bueno, me marcho tengo algo que hacer... nos vemos mañana

**Ya en la madrugada en el lugar donde se encontraba haciendo guardia Sakura**

Ahhh estas técnicas son más difíciles de lo que pensé, incluso la teoría es difícil no me imagino al momento de practicarlos - bostezaba la pelirosa quien se encontraba concentrada leyendo algunos pergaminos cuando de pronto se escucho un ruido extraño a lo que Sakura reaccionó de inmediato

Quién anda ahí, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu presencia

Ahh hola Sakura

Ka-kakashi sensei!! qué hace aquí?

Mmm...

No se supone que tenía algo que hacer fuera de la aldea?

Ahh sí... eso... ven conmigo porfavor

Uhh q-que...

Vamos date prisa Sakura - y así se marcharon la chica y su sensei hasta que llegaron a una casa

Qué pasa sensei, qué hacemos en este lugar?

Ya lo verás

Naruto y Sai también están aquí?

Naruto vino hace unas horas y... bueno... ya se marchó. Con respecto a Sai él aún no viene... me hubiera gustado que todo el equipo viniera junto pero no fue posible, no podemos bajar la guardia ni un momento - la chica sólo tragó saliva ya que no sabía de qué se trataba esa "reunión" misteriosa

Puedes pasar - indicó el sensei a la pelirosa abriéndo la puerta delante de ellos, antes de entrar Sakura dudó un momento pero finalmente lo hizo y cuando entró lo que vió la dejó helada

Sa-sasuke-kun - fue lo único que salió de su boca, tenía los ojos como platos y se encontraba inmóvil, mientras tanto Sasuke se hallaba recargado en la pared a unos metros de ella y sólo la miraba con indiferencia (como siempre) había cambiado mucho sin duda alguna desde la última vez que Sakura lo vió, ahora el pelinegro era más alto, su cabello azabache estaba un poco más largo, sus ropas eran iguales que a las que usó después de matar a Deidara. Lo único que seguía igual era su expresión fría... la mirada gélida

Sakura - dijo con tono indiferente pero la chica seguía parada en su lugar

minutos de silencio minutos de silencio minutos de silencio minutos de silencio

Hmmm cuanto silencio, bueno ya que ninguno dice algo... verás Sakura, parte de la misión que les había dicho que tenia fuera de aquí era traer a Sasuke sin que nadie se diera cuenta, eso me lo encargó la Hokage aunque...

Basta Kakashi, no es necesario explicar todo lo sucedido

Errr bueno pensé que sería buena idea que Naruto y tú supieran que Sasuke había regresado aunque él no quería - esto lo dijo con una sonrisa

Suficiente Kak...

Se vió interrumpido por Kakashi quien rápidamente salió del lugar - bueno lo mejor será que los deje sólos

Eso no es necesario - dijo el azabache mirando a la pelirosa que seguía sin mover un músculo en su lugar, sólo tenía la cabeza gacha

Sa-sasuke-kun... qu-qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó para después mirarlo y dar unos pasos hacia el pelinegro quien tardó para responderle

Decidí que era momento de regresar, eso es todo - no obtuvo respuesta de Sakura

DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS APARECES ASÍ COMO ASÍ!! CÓMO ES POSIBLE?! CÓMO...!! - explotó gritando la chica después de un rato de silencio

Eso no es de tu incumbencia Sakura, no estoy de humor para tus reproches

Veo que no haz cambiado mucho - dijo la pelirosa para después salir corriendo del lugar

Uhh pero qué fue lo que pasó - pensó un sorprendido Kakashi que se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra, se bajó y entró al lugar donde se encontraba Sasuke

No quiero que me traigas más sorpresitas Kakashi - ordenó el chico

Mmm creo que mi idea falló - dijo para sus adentros el sensei - bueno ni hablar, nos vemos mañana Sasuke y... no cometas imprudencias - esto si lo dijo en voz alta y luego se marchó dejando al joven solo con sus pensamientos

Hmp decirme que no cometa imprudencias... por quién me toma

**Ya por la mañana**

Qué les pasa a ustedes dos - preguntó un extrañado Sai al ver como Naruto y Sakura estaban muy callados esa mañana

Nada que te importe!! - gritó un molesto Naruto mientras que Sakura seguía callada y con la mirada perdida

Al ver que el silencio se hacía cada vez más incómodo Sai decidió ir a buscar a Kakashi quien como de costumbre se había retrasado "un poco"

Ya... ya lo viste Sakura-chan? - preguntó el rubio mientras la miraba

Si... ayer en la madrugada Kakashi me llevó a verlo - dijo cabizbaja

No sé cómo se atreve a aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado... después del tiempo que pasamos tratando de hacerlo regresar, por todo lo que pasamos y todo lo que él ha hecho... regresa así como si nada hubiera pasado!! ese infeliz!! - Sakura seguía con el semblante serio y la mirada en un punto indefinido del paisaje frente a ella mientras escuchaba

Tienes razón Naruto - el rubio se sorprendió al escuchar esta respuesta ya que él sabía lo mucho que Sakura deseaba que Sasuke regresara a la aldea

Sa-Sakura...

No encuentro a Kakashi por ningún lado - interrumpió Sai quien de inmediato se dió cuenta de la tensión del ambiente

Están así por el regreso de Uchiha Sasuke? - prenguntó sin tacto alguno

Qué??? y tú como lo sabes?!! - reclamó Naruto quien terminó de explotar ante este último comentario

Tengo razón, no es ver.. - se vió interrumpido por Sakura quien al parecer había vuelto en sí

Kakashi no llega, lo mejor será que comencemos de una vez con la misión de vigilar la aldea - dicho esto desapareció

Sakura-chan - el rubio sólo vió como la chica desaparecía, segundos después también desapareció Sai sin decir nada

Qué le pasa a esos dos, siempre me dejan solo grrrrrr

Ahhh Naruto aquí est... y Sakura y Sai?

Ehh Kakashi-sensei!! nuevamente llega tardeeeee

Ehh si, se me hizo un poco tarde jeje, en dónde están Sakura y Sai?

Se acaban de ir a tomar sus posiciones para vigilar la aldea

Ya veo, en ese caso... te asignaré una misión especial

Q-quéeee?? porqué yo???

Porque eres el único que está aquí, por eso - el sensei miraba a Naruto que echaba chispas

Ve a donde Sasuke y entrégale esto porfavor - le pidió el sensei mientras le entregaba un paquetito a Naruto

NI HABLAR... NO LO HARÉ... NO SEÑOR!!

En caso de que te niegues... no te lo pido, mejor que sea una orden. Suerte Naruto y más te vale que realices la entrega. Adiós.

ESPERE UN MOMENTO!!! - demasiado tarde, Kakashi había desaparecido

KYAAAAAA PORQUÉ YO, QUÉ SE CREE - a pesar de que en todo el camino hacia la casa donde se encontraba Sasuke Naruto fue haciendo berrinche finalmente llegó al lugar indicado por el sensei, abrió la puerta y entró

Errr maldita sea!!

Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Sasuke que se hayaba parado en una esquina oscura

NI CREAS QUE VINE POR GUSTO, TOMA KAKASHI TE MANDA ESTO - arrojó al suelo el paquete que traía en las manos

Hmp

Qué... pasó anoche entre tú y Sakura

Nada que te importe - contestó el pelinegro más frío que de costumbre

Cómo que qué me importa, Sakura es mi amiga y... si le haces algo te juro que te mato - aunque no lo expresó ante ese comentario Sasuke se había sorprendido... ¿Qué le había hecho a Sakura?

No vale la pena hablar con alguien como tú... no te importan los sentimientos de los demás, me largo - el chico de ojos azules salió de la casa

Qué demonios tengo que ver con Sakura y sus asuntos - decía molesto Sasuke

Aunque lucía extraña - pensó

**En otro lugar con Sakura**

Sakura, al fin te encuentro

Qué quieres Sai? - tenía una expresión algo fría

He notado algo extraño contigo últimamente... específicamente desde que te enteraste del regreso de Sasuke...

No entiendo de qué hablas, estoy como siempre

Pues no lo parece

Mira Sai... - de pronto el chico la interrumpió para tomarla de los hombros provocando que la pelirosa lo mirara

Sólo quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea... si necesitas hablar con alguien aquí estoy - el joven esbozó una sonrisa y luego se marchó para dejar a Sakura un tanto sorprendida y con ojos llorosos

La verdad es que ni yo misma sé porqué me he puesto así al verlo nuevamente... se supone que yo... que yo lo había superado todo y Sasuke para mí había... - _la pelirosa calló al suelo y comenzó a llorar_

no, no puedo permitirme ser la misma niña tonta que se desvivía por él, tengo que ser fuerte y... mantener la promesa que me hice de que nunca volvería a llorar por Sasuke porque lo que alguna vez sentí por él ha muerto. Sakura... debes ser fuerte y cumplir tus promesas -_ la chica se levantó, se secó el rastro de las cristalinas lágrimas que había derramado y miró hacia el cielo_

**En otro punto de Konoha**

_Un chico de negro cabello meditaba en las sombras de una habitación pero aunque mucho lo intentara no lograba concentrarse del todo..._

Creo que fue un error volver, no es necesario que esté en este lugar para poder cumplir mi objetivo... demonios, no logro concentrarme... creo que saldré por un rato... lo necesito, al demonio con lo que dijo Kakashi... hmp - _y desapareció_


	2. Chapter 2

Ya por la tarde...

Espérame Lee!! ay no veo porqué la prisa - gruñía una cansada Ten Ten mientras seguía al chico de las cejotas quien sorprendentemente no había cambiado en nada, seguía con el mismo look supersexy Lol

No seas tan pesimista

Hmp es fácil para ti decirlo, siempre andas corriendo para allá y para acá... exagerado!!

Ahh mira pero si son... Naruto y Sakura!! paremos a saludarlos - paró en seco probocando que Ten Ten se enojara más

Quién lo entiende, no que tenía prisa?

Hola chicos que hacen aquí - preguntó muy animado Lee

Ahh eres tú cejotas - lo saludó Naruto

Hola Lee.. Ten Ten - sonrió Sakura

Sakura me saludó!! - gritó el cejotas con estrellitas en los ojos

Hola chicos - saludó Ten Ten quien miraba raro a Lee - y aquí vamos de nuevo

No me han dicho que los trae por acá

Ehh bueno Kakashi-sensei nos pidió reunirnos en este lugar pero... no ha llegado - una venita roja salía de la cabeza del rubio

Ya veo... oye Sakura, quieres dar un paseo conmigo? - al cejotas le salían corazones de todas partes mientras se lo pedía

Ehh bueno... yo... creo que me hablan - y Sakura se fue corriendo hacia otra parte del parque (porque si no lo había mensionado, estaban en un parque =P)

Sa-Sakuraaa - chillaba Lee

Jajaja cuando te darás porvencido cejotas

Eso nunca Naruto, no descansaré hasta que Sakura acepte salir conmigo - le salían llamas de los ojos

Mejor esperate sentado porque parado te vas a cansar - decía entre risas Ten Ten - bueno será mejor que sigamos con nuestro camino

Es cierto, nos vemos Naruto y... DILE A SAKURA QUE LE DEJO TODO MI AMOR - él y la chica desaparecieron

PUAJJJ que ascoo si quiere decirle esas cosas a Sakura que lo haga él mismo - gritaba el rubio con cara de asco

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba caminando un pelinegro que después de haberle echado un rápido vistazo a su antigua aldea y notar que varias cosas habían cambiado quería un momento a solas para sentir el viento y relajarse fuera de esa horrible casita donde había estado los últimos días, pero mientras caminaba algo atrajo su atención...

Hmp

Mientras tanto cerca de allí la pelirosa se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo mirando el atardecer y estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que ni se dió cuenta de que la observaban

Y quien la miraba era Sasuke desde la distancia oculto en el follaje de un árbol, de hecho esa no era su intensión pero sin saber porqué se quedó mirándola por un laaargo rato, después de tantos años de no verla la chica había cambiado bastante aunque él no lo había notado la noche pasada cuando la vió.

Usaba un pantalón negro tipo pescador pero sólo de la pierna izquierda porque en la derecha era una especie de short, playera roja sin mangas, sus guantes que ahora eran largos y el suave y largo cabello rosa en una cola de caballo que dejaba escapar algunos mechones en la frente de la joven que se movían al ritmo del viento dandole un aspecto angelical, por otra parte su delgado cuerpo ya era el de toda una mujer... casi nada que ver con lo que Sasuke recordaba...

Y así permaneció mirándola por unos minutos, miraba como el viento jugaba con su cabello y los pétalos del árbol de cerezo la cubrían... era algo relajante... pero había algo más, algo que no encajaba del todo en esa visión... la molesta Sakura que él recordaba, aquella chica alegre que lo acosaba y tenía una mirada llena de luz había desaparecido, ahora la Sakura que llenaba su visión tenía una mirada triste y apagada. De pronto sus pensamientos y su visión fueron interrumpidos por un chico muy parecido a él, que de la nada apareció y se sentó junto a Sakura

Qué quieres Sai?

He leído que cuando un amigo se encuentra triste... se le debe ofrecer ayuda aunque este la rechace

Sai... - la pelirosa lo miró sorprendida y luego el chico la abrazó, gesto ante el cual Sakura dudó un momento corresponder pero después de cierto tiempo lo hizo

Esta visión había provocado que alguien se marchara un tanto molesto del lugar ante lo cual Sai sonrió

Que pérdida de tiempo, mejor regreso a la casa

Y durante toda esa noche el Uchiha no pudo sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Sakura abrazando a Sai - arg que molesto es esto - se quejó el chico y después de mucho batallar y hacerse preguntas que no podía responder finalmente se durmió


End file.
